


Can ́t falling in love

by Sherlockian221B



Series: San Valentín 2019 [1]
Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, San Valentin, Song Lyrics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: -Benjamín Colon, ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?-  Pregunto inseguro.





	Can ́t falling in love

Los días en TAC eran complicados, con cada caso, una nueva historia compleja que los llevaba a días de preparación e investigación, todo esto para salir victoriosos en el juzgado y aunque esto causaba gran felicidad, no solo a los clientes sino también en el equipo, dicha felicidad no disminuía el cansancio por el duro trabajo.

Para lidiar con dicho cansancio el equipo usaba diferentes  métodos, Cable se sumergía en juegos de video, Marissa se aislaba en su oficina a hacer quien sabe que, y los demás también tenían sus rituales, pero para pero Benny Colon, ese ritual consistía en encerrarse en su oficina y beber un buen whisky y con esa idea en mente el abogado se dirigió a su oficina.

La sorpresa del abogado fue grande al abrir la puerta, pues su mesa de café estaba en el centro de un corazón hecho con pétalos de rosas, y sobre la misma lo aguardaba una deliciosa cena, y como si eso fuera poco, su jefe, mejor amigo y ex cuñado, estaba sentado en el sofá, sosteniendo su guitarra favorita.

La boca del abogado se movió para preguntar a que se debía todo esto, sin embargo fue silenciado por los suaves acordes de la guitarra de Jason,  quien con solo ver a Benny, inicio a tocar, la melodía fue lenta, pausada, y solo reconocible  al momento en que la voz de su jefe comenzó a cantar [Can't Help Falling in Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTdPL8Gvtp4).

 

Los sabios dicen que sólo los tontos se apresuran

Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.

¿Me quedo?

Sería un pecado

¿Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti?

 

Benny no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Jason Bull, el apuesto doctor de juicios, que podría conseguir a cualquier persona que quisiera, le estaba cantando, en un intento por declarar sus sentimientos hacía él, al menos eso quería pensar Benny, porque si era alguna especie de broma, esto era muy cruel. Las habilidades de observación de Jason eran muy buenas, es por eso que  el abogado no tenía duda de que sus sentimientos fueron descubiertos hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo esperaba que la personalidad amable y compasiva de su amigo, se aplicara en él y que este acto sea el inicio de algo.

 

Como un río fluye sin duda hacia el mar.

Cariño, así va

Algunas cosas están destinados a ser

Toma mi mano, toma mi vida entera también

Porque no puedo dejar de enamorarme de ti.

Los acordes finales llegaron y con ellos también la voz de Bull, quien demostró un gran talento oculto, quien lo diría, el hombre tenía una voz y que voz, si se lo preguntas a Benny, pero cuando la canción termino, el hombre abrió los ojos, y con una mirada cargada de emociones dejo la guitarra en el sofá, se apoyó sobre su rodilla derecha en el suelo.

 

Como un río fluye sin duda hacia el mar.

Cariño, así va

Algunas cosas están destinados a ser

Toma mi mano, toma mi vida entera también

Porque no puedo dejar de enamorarme de ti.

Porque no puedo dejar de enamorarme de ti.

 

 **-Benjamín Colon, ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?-**  Pregunto inseguro.

El abogado no pudo responder, así que solo asintió, ante lo cual el hombre de las gafas, se levantó de su posición y se acercó hasta su amigo, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo levanto haciéndolos girar por unos instantes.

 **-Dijiste que si-** Susurro Bull al detenerse y acercar a Benny, hasta que sus labios se tocaron en un casto beso.

 **-Dije que si-** Ratifico Benny, antes de volver a besar al hombre.


End file.
